


The Struggle

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Funny, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader gets a bad case of the hiccups at the worst time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Struggle

You stood among the line of other elves, gazing up at the sparkling king on his towering throne. Thranduil sat dispensing some proclamation that you struggled to focus on, his deep voice a drone in your head. You could feel the bubble forming in your stomach, it was about to ascend and you were not sure if you could hold it in.

Finally, the hiccup reached the top but you held back the cluck which threatened. Instead your body twitched subtly in resistance. You inhaled deeply, having mastered your own biology. As you let out your breath with relief, another hiccup formed and you clasped your lips tighter to keep it in. Again your body flinched in defiance.

You continued to stare at the king, though you were not truly seeing him. Rather, all you could picture was the next burst of air threatening your insides and you braced yourself for yet another internal battle. This one was worse than before however, it arose in a rush and you were unprepared for its force. Your body jolted violently as you barely restrained the bubble, the king’s eyes flashing over momentarily at the movement.

With another breath, you settled your stomach, content that you had prevented the worst of it. You unclenched your jaw and began to discern certain words pouring out of the king’s stern lips. Just as you felt the calmness you had so desired, it revolted within you, and a mighty spasm overtook you.

“HIC!” You could not withhold the sudden exclamation as the hiccup burst forth with a mighty force.

The king’s voice ceased suddenly and you felt his eyes drift disdainfully towards you, along with those of every other elf in the throne room. You looked around sheepishly, muttering an apology before looking at the floor in shame.

“As I was–” Thranduil again stopped short as you hiccuped once more.

You bent slightly as a steady stream of hiccups followed without respite, your body was in total rebellion. You held your ribs and fought against the endless flow but could not win the fight.

“Fetch [Y/N] some water,” The king order and a servant scurried out of the room.

A tense silence fell upon the court and the glares of the rest of the elves made you blush. You almost grinned at how ridiculous the situation was. The servant returned handing you a goblet of water, an ewer full in his other hand. You gratefully took the cup and uttered a thanks before taking a longing swig.

“May I continue?” Thranduil asked, he looked down his nose at you with annoyance.

“Sorry, my king,” You replied, bowing your head.

“It is in the realm’s best–” Another hiccup arose from you and you clapped your hand over your mouth.

You had thought the storm within you was over, but you were so wrong. You frantically downed what was left in the cup, trying to ignore the king’s irritated glare. Another hiccup. You waved the servant back over to you and he poured you another cup. You drank it swiftly with as much grace as you could muster.

As you finished, the hall stood still in silence and you looked around pleadingly. _Hiccup_. You filled the goblet again and drank with relish, determined to rid yourself of these horrid hiccups. You looked over your cup as you swigged and saw the king staring at you fiercely. This caused you to chuckle into the cup and the water went down the wrong way, your throat twisted in agony as you spat water up.

You held the cup up to the servant who took it with alarm as you coughed water onto the floor. You wiped your mouth with your sleeve, standing up straight once more, the water swishing around in your stomach. You clenched your hands together nervously and smiled innocently at Thranduil, impatiently glaring at you from his perch.

“Sorry, my king,” You held back another chuckle, “I promise, not another sound.”

“Very well,” He turned once more to the rest of the court, “The realm must–”

“HIC!”


End file.
